


Maeror Abscido

by aeroshu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: All Characters Are at Least 21 or Older, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Trauma, Slow Build, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroshu/pseuds/aeroshu
Summary: Mika Kagehira, a high ranking dragon slayer tasked with the mission to slay as many powerful dragons as possible before they ravage humanity. Shu Itsuki, an elusive dragon sought after by humans for his rarity and influence. The two living separate lives leading separate goals and ideals, what happens when these once childhood friends meet in bloodshed? And how will this meeting change their lives forever?A fantasy AU of dragons and dragon slayers.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Maeror Abscido

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Rian here, I'm super excited to share this AU I've been working on for a while now. Keep in mind this is my first time writing a fanfiction (especially of this scale) so please be mindful of that when you're reading. If you liked it I'd love if you shared your thoughts on it by commenting here or on Twitter @aeroshu !! I'd really appreciate it so much as this is my first time! Anyway, enjoy the prologue!

The distant content screams of children rings in his ears gets lower and lower as his frail legs stammer away towards a familiar spot he knows too well. Today he will not join them, the child way too tired today from trying to keep his younger brothers and sisters asleep at night. That familiar spot, almost instinct to him. A single oak the size of a skyscraper compared to the boy. Wind brewing and the leaves swaying in sync with his dark, scruffy hair as the child looks up at it. Amber and lapis lazuli eyes squinting as bright light glistening through the leaves. So familiar, as instinct, the boy starts climbing. 

It doesn’t take very long before he nestles himself against the same sturdy branch; overseeing the scuttling colorful dots playing in the distance. Even farther a brown structure he can only consider it home, the boy sighs happily and rolls his head to the side. It's times like these where he can truly relax and nap, though uncomfortably with his back scratching against the oak bark. With the leaves shielding his body from the sun overhead, the young boy finds his eyes slowly lidding.

  
Or that’s what he wanted to do, until he sees something sparkle through his lashes. His eyes shoot up and a little squeak escapes from his mouth. It’s gone? It was just above him? The wind blows harder again and he can’t see through his bangs. Getting on all fours and looking up, he saw it. It sparkled so beautifully! He hasn’t seen anything sparkle so bright before in his life. And although he loves his quaint home, and his many younger brothers and sisters they are all not as sparkly in comparison to what just shined in front of his eyes. And the boy, thinking himself to be the dullest of them all, isn’t worthy of seeing such a beauty. But what was it? What was it? 

  
The boy groans, dejected, he saw it, he is sure of it! He tries to stand and balances himself, thankfully the branch is big and his tiny feet fit perfectly in the middle. A scrawny arm using a higher, smaller branch as leverage. Now bug-eyed searching for any trace of what he saw before. He blinks and steadies his breath. 

_ Ah! _ It appears again! The scruffy boy feels the corners of his lips begin to curl up. A gorgeous translucent leaf swaying in the wind right in front of him. This time, it doesn’t go away. Eyes bright with excitement he lunges his arms towards the spectacle before him.  _ I can gift this to my brothers ‘nd sisters!  _ The boy, giggling way too much, he grabs the leaf and yanks it down with all his tiny strength. 

The leaf was more difficult to get off than he thought. But it was far from a leaf and an unknown voice screeches at the sudden abrupt battery which causes the curious boy to yell and fall backwards and hit the canopy below. Did the leaf just talk, or make a noise? He rubs his eyes, adrenaline pumping because of the swift turn of events. The leaf talks again.

  
“What are you doing?! Don’t you know not to grab others?” It calls out from above in a stern but breaking tone. The orphan looks up from his sitting position on the grass below and sees another figure leaning against the same sturdy branch, shining through the leaves of the oak. Big violet eyes unamused pierce through his less spectacular, mismatched eyes. Light pink hair, short but slightly tousled and wavering with the leaves. The boy huffs impatiently and jumps off the branch. Reaching a small eager hand to the other. “Here, get up, you shouldn’t bow down to others if you don’t need to.”

“Nnah, thank ya muchly. You scared me!” Immediately forgetting how the new kid even got there in the first place. He tussles off the grass from his bottom and grabs the other’s hand to haul him up from the ground. Realization slowly creeps back, “Ah!! Where’d ya come from? I never seen ya, y’live here too right? My name’s Mika Kagehira- er you can call me Kagehira. I don’ like my name very much, ‘s too cute and ‘m a boy!” The child, named Mika rambles on in his accent, enunciating every last sentence with a high pitched twang. It causes the pink haired boy to furrowed his brows in confusion as he tries to understand. 

_ He’s talking a lot, I don't know how to answer all this. Living here? He means this tree, right? _ The pink haired boy gets lost in thought before realizing he has to respond eventually or else he’ll be rude. “Yeah! Of course I live here,” he says with a smile.  _ He is younger? His tail hasn’t even grown in yet. His eyes are different colors! It’s so cool, what kind of dragon is he? _ He gets lost in thought again and places his hand over his mouth surveying the child in front of him.

  
“...” 

“Mm, what’s yer name?” Mika breaks the awkward silence, he hates when people look at him too much.

  
“Shu. Shu Itsuki.” He says blankly, annoyed that his thought process is being interrupted by useless questions. More silence follows and Mika gives this time to survey him right back. It’s not fair how he’s the only one being stared at! Shu is adonning the same dull uniform as Mika is, a plain white short-sleeved shirt and black shorts, though they are kept wrinkle-free unlike the ragged, messy long-sleeved Mika wears. Mika tries and circles around Shu, a certain familiar color catches his eye. Shu tries and steps in front of Mika so he wouldn’t end up behind him. The dizzy circling dancing continues, “What are you doing, Kagehira-kun? Don’t go behind me.”

  
“Purple.” Mika responds innocently, completely disregarding the question. “The purple leaf I saw it’s right--” he tries to scurry and follow it, arms chasing, but it keeps moving away from him, “‘s right-- There?” 

  
“I told you stop!” Shu whines, “What’s wrong with you? You’re so mean!”

  
“Nnaah, ‘m sorry!!” Mika retracts his arms as he jumps, his eyes suddenly wander, he can feel the pink haired boy glare at him. The same type of glare his orphanage mom would use on him, and although Shu is shorter his outwardly presence is made very clear. 

“If you wanna see it you can just ask, you can't touch me though! Yours isn’t grown yet, right?” Shu crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks.    
  


Mika makes a dejected noise that says it all, “Mm’not really?” He doesn’t actually know what Shu is talking about at all. He feels at an utter disadvantage here, like a scolded puppy. So much for being Big Bro Mika-nii. Shu turns to the side, furrowing his brow and puffing his cheeks again as he finally lets Mika gaze at the thing he’s been yearning for ever since they met. Mika’s eyes light up as the leaf sways back and forth again, but it’s attached to a limb, attached to..? 

“Ah! Y’got a tail?!”

“Now you realize?!” 

“Cool! Yer like a chimera, Itsu-kun! Kinda scary, ehehe~ ♪” Shu feels his face getting warm with both fluster and frustration at Mika’s innocent giggling. His smooth yet scaly white tail fluttering wildly at the change of emotion. Just who is this boy and why is he in his home! All ragged, mismatched eyes barely escaping through his bangs, in his home of perfect wood and brush! Now speaking obsurdities that Shu doesn’t even want to begin to explain how he can’t fathom that a fellow dragon can be so simple-minded and ignorant. He spares Mika a lecture and just nods, giving him an affirming hum. 

“‘Nd ya sparkle! I wanna sparkle too, but ‘m not really meant to so…” Mika trails off and looks away with a half-hearted laugh. Arms swaying as his long hems follow with them. More silence swarms around them. It’s times like these that Mika feels so out of his league, he doesn’t deserve half the things this boy has.

After long thought, Shu finally takes a courageous step forward. “That’s because you’re all dirty! I can take you to a river and then you can sparkle,” the young boy pinching the baggy shirt on all sides, causing Mika to stare wide-eyed, “We gotta sneak but it’ll be okay, I can take you!” Shu adds with a newly set confidence not shown before. “I stole some scissors from that house so I can cut your hair so you can see too!” A gentle but excited smile coloring his face as he lightly brushes through Mika’s flyaways. Shu isn’t at all bothered at how he was just annoyed beforehand. He figures if this dragon lives with him, it's his obligation to take care of him. With how things are now, having a friend will be a big help.

Mika grumbles and shakes his head wildly, “Ya know we’re not supposed t’leave! And you can’t take things that’s stealing! You gotta give em back so Mom won’ get sad…”

“I know! It’s dangerous out but it’s worse if you stay like this,” Shu persists as he attempts to straighten the torn collar of Mika’s shirt, “I don’t know about the other thing you said but I will return it later if it’ll make you happy.”

“Mmkay, but I can’t go to a river, Itsu-kun, sorry” Mika laments. He can’t risk making Mom worry, he’s supposed to be a good boy doing everything he’s told, or else he’ll just be defective and useless.

“I getcha.” Shu finally abstaining from any further persuasion. He takes a couple of steps back and feels a newfound content that at least Mika looks  _ a lot better _ with a couple of quick tune-ups of his hair and shirt. “We can stay on the tree and relax for today.” Yet another moment of silence as Shu surveys Mika’s bright eyes which are roaming past him. “Kagehira-kun?”

Mika ignores all of it, instinctively shifts his arms and soon after his whole body. Captivated yet again, the ragged child reaches for the end of Shu’s tail yet again. With inhuman speed Shu jukes Mika out of the way and runs behind the tree as cover. “I said no touching!!” he mewls, a hurried laugh escaping from him.

“Jus’ one time!” Mika snickers at his friend’s defiance. He follows suit around the tree and tries to chase and catch Shu once and for all. Thus the deadly game of tag commences as they circle around the tree, laughing through their hurried breaths at the anticipation that either of them will end up ‘dead’.   
  


Unfortunately not even Mika’s experience in playing tag with his younger siblings holds the slightest competition against Shu. He is sluggish compared to the pink haired boy, who’s beating even the wind with his speed and sidestep tactics. Before he can realize it Shu is already behind him and tags Mika’s shoulders with both of his hands. “You can’t beat me I’m faster,” a prideful voice rings behind him. 

Shoulders slumps and breath ragged from all the running, Mika tries to keep standing upright. “‘s not fair h-how yer so-- fast..” his lungs cramp up as he tries to take in oxygen. 

“I won fair and square! You’re just a sore loser!” Shu replies, his conceited smirk saying it all.

“‘m not a sore loser,” Mika whines, “just never lost, can you keep it a secret? My siblings will be disappointed in me if they find out I lost.” He turns around to face Shu who has the most smug look on his face.

Shu can't help but be extremely amused at how  _ that’s _ the most important thing in his friend’s head right now, but even more importantly it strikes him that Mika might have other dragon friends, extremely useful information. Alas, he goes along with it, “Of course, just stop trying to chase my tail and I promise I won’t.”

“Ehehe ~ ♪ Deal!” Mika says with a widened innocent smile. Shu returns it.

“I said we should sit on the tree and relax before you started chasing me, wanna go up there now?” The pink boy points uptop.

As if cheerful, colorful flowers suddenly bloomed in his head, Mika happily agrees. It’s what he came here to do anyway! They help each other up the same familiar branch Mika finds such comfort in, now with a newly made friend. The wind subsiding and the leaves which swayed heavily calming as well, they chat about nothingness for many useless hours. Though most of this conversation was back and forth confusion on what the other meant, it was no less calming and endearing to finally have a truly warm place for them both.

Mika yawns dramatically, eyes tearing. His head resting on the back of the uncomfortable tree. “Hey, Itsu-kun?”

Shu looks towards the boy, “If you’re tired you can sleep. I’ll stay here and keep watch”

“‘s not that. Ya wanna stay friends forever?” Mika mumbles drowsily.

Shu doesn’t hesitate to respond, “Of course, I’ll be here to protect you,” he says matter-of-factly. Shu’s change of heart contrasting against his smug bitterness from earlier amuses Mika.  _ I don’ need protection, I protect m’siblings all the time _ his mind protests, he throws it away.

“I’m glad. I’ll protect ya as well~” Mika dozes off with a smile.

  
  
  


\--

  
  


The sun begins to lower, painting the sky in an orange tinge. Mika, the boy who was once so eager now resting silently against the tree bark. Shu can’t help but to think while he sits next to his friend is in deep sleep.  _ I’m sorry I was so mean in my mind earlier. Sharing this tree will be nice. Maybe I can meet your other dragon friends?  _ His mind wanders to more outlandish questions and Shu almost wishes his mind wasn't always full of trying to search for an answer that isn't there yet. Always searching, always questioning.

Until finally his thought process stops when a sudden wave of ash and smoke colors the once warm sky, darkening it into a deep grey. Brisk wind emerging out of nowhere. Shu’s pulse spikes to dangerous levels and he can feel the air collapsing around him already. Already, already, always already always a fast paced fear creeping up his spine. His eyes dilate as his gaze pierces over to Mika who is still resting soundly. He can’t wait, not even a second, not even for his friend. Shu balls his fists and quickly heeds a prayer before disappearing from the familiar branch.

Mika shivers as he’s woken up from deep slumber. Shu isn’t in front of him, or above him, or below him. His heart throbs for a quick second until he realizes the situation before him. Ash covered sky, frigid wind? It’s all too routine for Mika as he groans at having to get up and head to the faraway brown structure. Those colorful dots all gone as he looks over to his destination. If only he would have slept a little longer he’d be a lot less groggy. Mika steadies himself and jumps down from the oak branch before yawning and counting down to when that familiar noise will start blaring.  _ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _ … Nothing. He continues walking.  _ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… _ Missed it again. Mika hurries his pace, he doesn't wanna get scolded. 

_ Itsu-kun will be there now that I know ‘em! Maybe we can watch it together. _ Mika lets out an excited laughter. His sparkly new friend, he can’t wait just one moment and starts to run. His excitement taking him so much that he forgets to count when what he was waiting for finally begins. A very loud and high-pitched blaring siren that can be heard from miles on end. 

The attention-grabbing siren everyone knows. 

The attention-grabbing siren that tells Mika where he’s supposed to be, where he belongs. Where he can’t wait to see Shu, with his skills and friendship they’ll be unstoppable!

  
  
  
  


The attention-grabbing siren showing  _ it _ has started yet again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The attention-grabbing siren which calls for another dragon hunt.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maeror, latin for sorrow or grief. Abscido, meaning to take away, separate violently, or destroy hope.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Like I said earlier my Twitter is @aeroshu if you are interested in updates!! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it and wanna see where this story goes next! Thank you~


End file.
